The hot melt applications industry typically transfers hot melt components, such as liquids, amongst hot melt related equipment by way of a hot melt hose. These hot melt hoses may carry hot melt liquids at various pressures or temperatures depending on the specific application. Under the influence of this applied temperature and pressure, mechanical and/or thermal stresses may accumulate within the hot melt hose. However, by properly designing and selecting the appropriate hose for the given hot melt system, the risk of the hose failing during use greatly reduces. In addition, many hot melt hoses include an outer layer of thermal insulation surrounding a structural inner layer. This thermal insulation helps maintain the relatively high temperature of the hot melt traveling within the hose to improve efficiency of the hot melt system and inhibit operator contact with relatively high temperatures.
Hot melt hoses are frequently laid along the floor or mounted to various structures in order to route the hose from one piece of hot melt equipment to another. Hoses laid directly on the floor are prone to accumulate heat or absorb liquids at the floor surface creating thermal stress within the hot melt hose. Hot melt hoses are also frequently mounted to structures via tie devices, such as cable ties. Tie devices tightened on the hot melt hose for affixing the hose to the structure can deform the outer layer of insulation and structural inner layer resulting in increased thermal and mechanical stresses. Initially, these increased thermal and mechanical stresses may simply decrease the efficiency of the hot melt system. However, these stresses can also lead to mechanical failure of the hot melt hose resulting in additional time and money to replace the failed hot melt hose.
There is a need for improvements that address present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.